User talk:JSquish
__TOC__ *Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Administrators' Noticeboard ** *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! —-- Samdo994 (Talk) 18:17, 28 July 2010 |} Thanks For doing The rest of the Lego harry potter cg photos for me! and when they come out with more i'll let you do them;-- User:Peachslice Completeness Hi JSquish! Sorry for editing your userpage, I only removed a Userbox. If you want to have the on your page, you must first nominate the article at Brickipedia:Completeness/Article proposals. If your nomination is accepted, a member of the Check Group puts a "complete" symbol on that page. Then you can add that Userbox to your Userpage. :) 11:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. :) Did you look at our Manual of Style yet? That will help you get on the way. You can look at articles that are already complete here. By the way, there are good articles and featured articles too. If you want to nominate, the pages are here, here and here. :) Have a nice time! 20:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey JSquish! can u tell me how to put on my user page that i collect Star Wars lego cause i dont know how too. Thanks (Spiderfreak1011 05:16, January 16, 2011 (UTC)) edits You've been editing A LOT Dude!!!Wow..!Can you visit my wiki Dictionariapedia please???Tatooine 17:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) dude could u go to this link,http://www.shockblastmedia.com/2010/11/lego-star-wars-iii-the-clone-wars-coming-in-2011/,scroll down and upload the picture on the page to here? it would be great if u could. thanks (Spiderfreak1011 00:44, November 21, 2010 (UTC)) Re:dictionariapedia It is basically a dictionay wiki, You can edit if you want!!Tatooine 17:43, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter Just Thought I'd Post This so You can Post it on your User Page. I Find The Countdown Inbox to Be Quite Handy on These Things. um can u make Lego Harry Potter and the chamber of secrets, Lego Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix, and lego harry potter and the deathly hallows posters and upload them to the wiki thanks (Spiderfreak1011 00:36, November 21, 2010 (UTC)) It can`t be out Do you have lego harry potter Years 1-4? RE: It can't be out I do not have lego harry potter years 1-4, I'm just very good with screenshots :) I just recently got the game for the iPad but it is different from the normal version. --JSquish 20:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Template:Minifigure/doc Please do not do any test edits on mainspace or Template pages. This can be considered as vandalism, thanks for undoing it again. If you need to do test edits, you can do this at the Brickipedia:Sandbox. :) Thanks, 14:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) POTC images Where are you finding those Pirates of the Caribbean images at? Is there a new video? :Well, the video must have been posted not too long ago, there weren't too many shots of Davy Jones in the original. Hi: Hi. Where did you get File:Lego-sw-characters2.jpg? Its in a strange language and some of the pic don't match the text Thanks. 15:37, April 30, 2011 (UTC) RE::: Oh well, thaks anyway. 17:15, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Images * Hi, when uploading images from Brickset's minifigure gallery, can you please select the correct license (ie, , the option says something like "I got this image from Brickset"). We were granted permission to have these images on the site with the condition that it's explicitly stated the image comes from Brickset. Thanks, 06:33, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Ratings Hi JSquish, Please do not alter ratings. Only members of the Quality Check Group may alter ratings. Although you did undo your rating change of Harry Potter (Theme), I suggest not doing such actions in the future as it is just meaningless, and is not exactly productive. Sincerely, 23:15, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Pilots Hi, please make sure that when adding content to minifigure pages, you add the right minifigure. The town pilot page did not want Indiana Jones info, that would be in the Indiana Jones pilot page Thanks, 18:02, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Subtheme info Hi. Why did we remove the subtheme info on 4712 Troll on the Loose? I couldn't see anything wrong with it. 18:06, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, go ahead and put it on those pages! 18:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter Newsletter